Wilting Petals
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: Life has dealt Ruby nothing but a bad hand from the start, to make matters worse a new person gets enrolled at school. this is a dark story and by far the only one in my opinion to deserve the 'm' rating on my page.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this idea came about from talking to a reader who brought up the point some things in my stories are seldom if ever done, which came up again in my mind when I was reading a story... and well that lead me to this. My reader should know who they are... you caused this... I hope you feel happy. This will also be going between Ruby and Blake's POV**

Chapter 1:The Never Ending Nightmare

Why did life have to suck for me? What did I ever do to deserve this god forsaken torture? I began to swing my legs over the edge. Debating if I'd have the courage to just throw myself over. It was a steep fall. Five stories. The only reason I couldn't, is the risk that I might survive. Hell it might cause them to get worse. The wind did feel nice though. The few droplets of freezing rain began to sting but it was a lot better then what would happen if I went home.

I pulled my legs up and walked towards the stairs. Heh throwing myself down them would the job as well. Was the only thing I thought as I climbed down them. Each step, made it harder and harder to do the simple deed I was constantly to much of a coward to finally do. They were always right. Why could I never do something so simple? Two seconds is all that fall would take. Two final seconds. My life has been shit so all it would take is two seconds to finally be over with this abysmal life.

I can go home but dad would be there. I can't suffer him two nights in a row... not to mention Yang would be home soon after dad was done. Drunk like always. I could always go to Jaune's but he would tell Yang and I want to avoid that hell hole. I could go to Ren's... he was always nice enough to sense when I didn't want to go home... but that would be literally the second place they would look. Hopefully he won't be to mad about the time I get home, if I can't stay anywhere else I'm going to at least take the scenic route home. It is at least the only grace he should give me but he won't. I'll be damned though if I'm heading straight there.

The rain continued to sting my face, it was a refreshing type of pain. Not like the bruises Yang left. I walked passed all the places me and Yang used to play. Before she became the alcoholic beater. If only I knew back then what would happen now days. It would have made it easier on me when Yang started to drink. Hell I wish mom was still alive then none of this would be happening. It was a pity I still remembered how to cry. It would be a lot easier if I could just forget it, like how I forgot what dad was like before mom died.

I must have been lost in thought because when I looked up from the pavement I was staring at the house that was nothing but a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. The two story house. The white and grey paint job on the house made me realise how appropriate it was. A depressing paint job for something that causes me suffering. Hopefully the fat ass was passed out so I could get at least a few hours sleep before Yang got home. I know it was just wishful thinking. He was never asleep until after I got home. Why could I never get a lucky break.

I stood in front of the door debating if it was worth it to open the door. No matter how I cut it, it was never worth it. The only 'pro' on to go against a long list of 'cons' was that at least the few friends I have wouldn't know about what goes on. This way I can still appear innocent to them. I can still be the innocent little girl that like cookies and puppies. The second I get home I'm nothing more but a stress reliever for Yang and dad. Before I could turn around and walk away the door flew open and there stood one of the many terrors of my life. He smelt like nothing but whiskey.

I stared at the ground. He always made it clear that I should never speak to him unless he spoke to me. I was never aloud to look at him. That did make what was about to come easier. I didn't need to see his face. He didn't even ask where I was. He just pulled me in by my hair and slammed the door shut. That was the last chance that someone may be able to help me tonight.

He dragged me down to the basement. The only room he claimed I was worthy to have. He threw me onto the bed and held my head down. The only thing that could ever get me through him violating me was thinking of how I had a place he could never touch me. My memories, mainly the happy ones I shared with my mom. When ever I scraped my knee she would put me on her lap and put a band-aid on it after giving it a quick kiss to make it better. The tears began to sting my eyes as he began to thrust. I tried to force those thoughts from my mind as I forced myself to remember the days me and mom used to make cookies and eat the raw dough.

He was quickly done and walked out. Leaving me to curl up into a ball and began the nightly ritual of crying myself to sleep. At least there was never a guarantee thing that Yang would come home. Maybe I could have one nice thing tonight. Maybe I can just get a some sleep before I had to go to school and suffer more of the living hell people felt the need to put me through. Why could I never work up the courage to kill myself? Was it the possibility that I might live? I could always slit my wrists or throat. It would only take minute at most once I cut the vital parts. It also would have less of a chance they can help. Or I can just tie a rope around my neck. Not like either of the people in the house would care enough to attempt to revive me.

Before long I fell asleep and was awoken by Yang slamming my door stomping down the stairs. Who ever she bet on in the boxing matches must have lost. I could attempt to fake sleep but it would make what was come a lot more painful. "GOD DAMNIT RUBY! WHY IS IT THAT ALL I BET ON FAIL!?" Yang yelled. It was a rhetorical question. She would always do this. Drink herself stupid and take her anger out on me At least the bullies at school would avoid places that could be seen. Yang had no kind of mercy. She jumped onto me bed pinning me between her legs as she punched my ribs a few times. The pain from each hit was excruciating. I always use to joke and say it would in the morning but it was unimaginably painful now. Each hit it felt like my ribs would cave in. The last punch she threw connected with my face. I could already feel my right eye beginning to swell.

She jumped of me after delivering a kick to my ribs. She stormed back up stairs. At least the won't come back down. I can sleep for the last hour before I need to get up and leave. At least the outside world was always a nice thing to me. Granted a few people at school would make it difficult but some teachers where nice. Plus Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren would be nice and make it better.

I somehow managed to get back to sleep. The beatings had just become the normal thing I no longer even bothered to try and mend the injuries. It was pointless. Yang would just get home the next night and add more. When I woke up next it wasn't from Yang or my dad entering my _room_ it was from the alarm I had set so I could get to school on time. I quickly changed into some jeans and a black shirt and pulled on my red hoodie. I grabbed my bag and ran up stairs and out the front door. You never know today may be my lucky day and I get hit by a truck.

I continued my speed as I ran all the way to school. The sun was beginning to rise it was going to be one of the cloudless days which meant it was going to be a cold early spring day. She could thankfully make some excuse to stay at Nora's or Pyrrha's for a night. That was if dad was still sober by the time lunch rolled around. It was a long shot but it would at least give me one night filled with sleep. The worst either ever did was want to talk about any crush they had in school. It was obvious to anyone that Pyrrha liked Jaune and Nora liked Ren. As for myself anyone I liked got scared away from Yang being a _protective_ sister. It was really so she wouldn't lose her favourite punching bag.

As I slowed down to a stroll as I walked through the front doors I was greeted with a few faces, I didn't know a single one of them. Anyone that would acknowledge me with just a simple 'Hi' anyone that seemed to get close to me seemed to push me away after a few days, well everyone except the four people who decided to stay around. The only people who didn't eventually join one of many groups who would bully me. Those groups seemed to grow by the day. Each person in them seemed to give me a reason to jump each and everyday. Another reason I never jump was because of the same four people that stayed with me.

As I walked up to my locker I got shoved into them by someone. I didn't even turn around it was either going to be Cinder and her friends or Cardin and his. They were the only ones who used physical means. The left the insults to that bitchy heiress, Winter Schnee. At least her sister wasn't a bitch towards me. She didn't stop them but she didn't help them either. Actually now that I think about it she has stopped them a few times when their comments or beatings became bad. It would be amazing if she stopped them altogether but at least she never joined in.

"Ahhh sorry Rose. I tripped." Was the annoyingly snide voice that Ruby heard. It could only mean it was Cinder. She probably had Mercury and Emerald with her. She may have Neo but Neo always remained silent. She was a mute, or so I think. She just sat with them and drew. She only went along when they threatened to bully her as well. She was actually a nice person. The only problem was she was more worried about self preservation. I could never blame her, if her home life was anything like mine then I could understand. Doubt it was though. She seems to have more courage so if it was she would probably jump.

"Cinder! Leave her alone!" I heard yelled. It could only be Pyrrha, meaning Nora, Jaune and Ren wouldn't be to far behind. I'm happy that they at least never bought the rumours about me. It was amazing that some people now days didn't always believe what they hear. At least she had some friends in her life. "Well, Rose I'm sorry we had to cut our chat short. Nikos is being a slight bitch." Cinder mocked as she walked off. I heard a few more foot steps fade as a few more pairs walked over to where I am.

I didn't even realise I was on the ground still until Pyrrha picked me up. "Are you alright Ruby. They didn't give you that black eye did they? If they did we should report this." Pyrrha said as I brushed her hands off me. It always felt odd when some one was putting their hands on me.

"It's okay Pyrrha. I just walked into a door last night." I spoke as I quickly got the three books I would need for the first few classes. At least today shouldn't be that bad. I was in the same class as Pyrrha for the majority. "We have P.E. today don't we?" I ask as I turn around and slam my locker door. I see the group of friends. Nora looked like she was going to make good today about her constant promises to break someone's legs. I wouldn't mind it but she should break Yang's or my _Dad's_ that way they couldn't go down into my _room_... that would be such a great day.

"Yeah we have it as the last two classes. I hear there is a new girl starting today." Pyrrha spoke in a gentle tone as we all began to walk towards are first class. The news of a new person who will hate me. It would bring a smile to my face if I was insane. I doubt she would be like Neo or Weiss, and I could almost guarantee that she wouldn't be like Jaune or his friends. She would most likely be just like Winter. Seem like a nice person up front but in reality she would gladly stab me in the back. They all do.

I quickly took my seat next to the window in the far back. The furthest from the door. The only good thing about this class was it had one of my favourite teachers. Qrow Branwen, he taught me and Pyrrha, math, business and physical education. He was nice guy who treated me like family. He always wanted to know how I was doing, and how I got the injuries. He was also one of a few teachers who got Cardin and Cinder and their friends suspended. It would have been better if they got expelled but I didn't have the courage to tell anyone about what they did. That left them with solely with the cameras and what my friends said.

As the Qrow walked in he quickly put down the stack of papers he was carrying on the desk at the front. He looked up from the desk and took in the people before him. "Okay I'm sure you all heard the rumours and I'm here to dispatch them. There is a new girl. I'd like you all to treat her nicely." He spoke as he walked over to the door and opened it and in walked a tallish girl. She had black hair and a bow in her hair.

"Meet Blake Belladonna... uh Ruby can you make sure she knows where everything is, she shares the same classes as you today." He spoke as he whispered something to her and pointed at the empty seat next to me. She walked quickly and took the seat. She turned towards me and offered her hand. "As he said I'm Blake and you are?" She asked in a slight melodic voice. It is going to hurt more when she decides I to make me either her verbal or physical punching bag.

Out of kindness I took the hand and shook it gently. "I'm Ruby Rose. For your own good I'd stay away from me. Everyone hates me." was all I said as Qrow began to call off the names on the register.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so this is a going to be a short story mainly because I know I'm going to need to start dodging things in real life for this story. My editor will also be off the grid for the week and I won't catch half the shit he does. So as you would assume please forgive the mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so again I'm sorry that I'm only writing this story but I feel my editor deserves the right to take the week off. Plus this way I can focus solely on it, I do hope you all still like it.**

Chapter 2: First Days Always Suck

Uhhh the god damn alarm my parents had to buy as a _moving_ in present. Honestly I wouldn't mind if this wasn't going to be the eighth school in a year. I can understand them wanting to progress in their fucking jobs but this is a joke. They shouldn't need to fucking up root us every few weeks. One more time and I may just get expelled. That would show them.

"Blake! You need to get down here so you can have your breakfast so you can have a good day at school." I heard mom yell up the stairs. There was no point, it was going to be just scrambled eggs and toast. It was the same no matter where we moved. I begin to groan. I could just attempt to sleep, but knowing my parents they would feel the need to come and shake me awake. I really hate having to go to new schools. Having to learn the layout and people to just have the information become obsolete in a matter of a few weeks. "Blake! Come on sweetie!" I heard her shout again.

"I'll be down in a few minutes mom! I need to get changed!" I yelled back down as I turned around in my bed throwing the covers off. It was going to be a long day. The first days always were. After I go to the office to get my schedule I then have to attempt to navigate my way through the maze known as hallways. I quickly pulled the curtains in my room back. I suppose my room deserves some sunshine it isn't that bad. It is the largest room. It was a converted attic.

I quickly walked over to my dresser and pulled out just some black jeans and a white blouse. I quickly tie a ribbon in my hair and grab the shoulder bag and walked down stairs tossing it by the door. I stroll into the kitchen and took a seat in front of the plate filled with exactly what I knew would be there. Eggs and toast. I was beginning to fume at how pradictable this whole thing had become, but at least each school had a different number of people who would be bitches or just plain and simply douches.

"I bet you can't wait to start sweetie? Your father and I will be late coming home but we should be back around seven and if you want we will bring home some dinner." Mom said, I knew exactly where this was going, it would either be the pizza place we passed or the sushi bar on the main street.

"Meh I haven't even seen the building yet. And you can if you want, I'll most likely be in my room reading." I said as I quickly finished what was on my plate and brought it over to the sink. Knowing them this would be the second to last time I had company eating in the house. At least they kept the house we were staying at well stocked with food. This is going to be an annoying few weeks before they inevitably need to move again.

"Well I'll drop you off and I hope you can find your way home, if not I'm just one phone call away." mom said as she walked towards the front door. I was short behind her and grabbed my bag. This may be a long day but she at least deserves to see me in a good mood. I can just play this all off as me being tired. That way she wont feel bad for contributing to up rooting us every few weeks.

I walk with her to the car and took the passenger seat. I put in some headphones and turned on my music, 'Hollywood Undead' as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes just as 'Bullet' came on. It was an amazing song, with an even better ending. The child singing was what made it a beautiful musical piece. I didn't even notice us pulling up to the building that would take up seven hours a day for the next few weeks. I'm sure I'm just being a pessimist but their track record hasn't been that great thus far this year.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later." I said as I quickly got out and closed the door and walked quickly to the office. As I walked in I could see a brunette women walking ahead of a silver haired man and a green haired woman. They all looked rather pissed off. I shrug it off as someone pissed in their cornflakes. I walk into the office to see a platinum blonde woman talking to a man.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt... I'm meant to get my schedule from here. I'm the transfer student, Blake Belladonna." I said as the woman looked up from a screen to look at me. She looked slightly thankful for my intrusion.

"No need to apologise, I'm Glynda Goodwitch. Luckily I was already expecting you. Here is your schedule and this is your first teacher of the day." She spoke passing me a piece of paper and gesturing to the man she was talking to. He stood up and offered his hand which I took and began to shake it gently.

"I'm Qrow Branwen, we will be seeing a lot of each other. I looked at your schedule, you actually share all your classes with one of my favourite students." He said gesturing me to follow and I did for the simple fact it was a lot easier to follow him then to find my way in a place I didn't know. We walked down a few hallways to come to a large group of rooms. He walked to one and asked me to stay. He opened the door and walked in. He spoke some crap and walk over and gestured me to walk in.

After he introduced me and asked someone to help me around. "She is actually a very nice but distant person, so please be nice to her. She doesn't have many friends." He said and pointed to a seat next to the girl I could only assume was meant to show me around. It was funny. She kinda looked pretty, I would love to see her without that black eye but I know Murphy's law dictates the second I get attached to her I'll move.

I offer my hand to her, at least I may not get to know someone so it isn't miserable here for the mean time. "As he said I'm Blake and you are?" I ask trying to be nice. She took my hand and just said "I'm Ruby Rose. For your own good I'd stay away from me. Everyone hates me." She sounds really fucking sad. Now she just put me in a bad mood but I'm sure she has some reason. Plus I was already in a bad mood, I shouldn't force my problems onto her. I barely even know her.

The rest of the class was boring. He was talking about something about statistics, I already zoned out. That girl that sat next to me was focus intently on the class. Normally I'd be there with her but something about her seemed like there was something going on behind the mask of concentration. No point attempting to learn though. Life seemed to suck for me.

I didn't even realise that lunch was fast approaching until I began to feel hungry. I may bitch about the breakfast but it really does keep me filled until lunch. As the final bell rang before lunch I stood up and waited for her. "I'll meet you in a few minutes I need to go to the bathroom, or you can go a head with Pyrrha... who is there." Ruby said as she walked up to a red head with me.

"Pyrrha, this is Blake can you take her to the cafeteria. I need to go to the bathroom." Ruby said as she introduced us. We began to walk towards some direction. Ruby broke off to go to what I assume was only the bathroom.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Short chapter but it kinda needs to be done, plus I did learn it is a lot easier to write Ruby for the story then Blake. _Yay._ On a different note you guys should expect daily uploads of this. Also leave a review I do enjoy reading them and talking to you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay back to writing and I hope you all enjoy this. As for the anon reviewers it is about now I address them.**

 **Leafy~ Yang isn't actually breaking any laws that would warrant an arrest, she is just an awful sister. As for your other point the hardest part to fixing any problem is to admit there is one, that isn't just some cheesy line it is actually the truth.**

 **Grey~ Sorry but if my editor comes back and this isn't finished it is getting put on the back burner. Not because I've lost any drive for it but my other stories were started first so they deserve to be finished first, then this story will be uploaded every Saturday but if it comes to that then the chapters will be longer.**

 **By the way if any of you want to listen to a song while you read I can't recommend 'Bullet' by 'Hollywood Undead' it may be a dark song but it is still good.**

Chapter 3: Why me?

It has been a whole month since I started that school. For some reason after a week no one seemed to turn on me but Ruby seemed to distance herself. She always walked in with a new bruise or something. Which brings me to my new predicament. We got luckily enough for a week off due to some religious thing. I was going to sleep in but my phone was ringing.

I lazily picked it up and put it to my ear greeted by the sound of some panicked breathing. "Hello?" I ask sitting up slightly as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It must be important if they are calling me at... wait what time is it? I pick up my cloak that must have fallen down at some point in the night. The red lights stung my eyes a bit but they quickly adjusted. It was six in the morning. If they weren't suffering now they will be. I really wanted to sleep in.

"Blake? I need some help. I'm in great pain right now. You said you knew how to drive... I think I need to go to the hospital." Ruby's panicked voice came through. I'm not sure what she means but she sounds genuine.

"Ruby calm down. Tell me what's wrong." I said as I got up and began to get up and get changed. I know mom and dad would have only taken one car and always left a spare set of keys for both in case of emergencies.

"I was going for my morning run and I fell down the stairs at the library and my dad and Yang aren't home and I can't move anything I think it may be broken." Ruby said a mile a minute. I was starting to worry now. Luckily I was already down the stairs and getting my shoes on and grabbing the keys.

"Okay Ruby I need to know where you-" I was cut off by her saying "The library, please hurry." I quickly ran out the door. I'm not sure why she called me instead of Pyrrha who lives closer. I could always figure this stuff out later when I know she is alright. As I started the car and began to drive towards the library. At least I was close enough that I didn't need to drive but if she really needed to go to the hospital then that was a different story.

I pulled up and I saw Ruby sitting on the steps. She was clutching her right arm but it was just hanging. Her face had bruises and she was dishevelled. Her lips were busted and it seemed she was bleeding. If I wasn't worried I am now. I quickly jumped out and ran over to her. She looked up and I could see her left eye had almost swelled shut. "Dear god Ruby. We need to get you to a doctor fast." I said helping her up carefully not trying to hurt her further.

Despite what she said unless she fell down the flight of stairs a few dozen times that isn't what caused this state. But if I find out who or what did they will wish that a single flight of stairs could cause that.

Ruby began to cry softly. I sat and if I wasn't already speeding and keeping my attention on the road I'd attempt to say something but all I'm feeling was anger at who ever could cause Ruby this kind of suffering. I may have only known her a month but she was so kind and generous. She was too nice for her own good. I learned some people abused that but this is a new type of pain that will be brought down on those fucks who bully her. Especially when I tell Pyrrha.

We pulled into the parking lot and I quickly got to the other side to help her. I carefully helped her out of the car. We made our way towards the doors and walked in to be greeted with some nurses coming over to help us. "What happened to her?" One of them asked. I have no idea when but Ruby must have fallen asleep.

"I don't know she claims she fell down some stairs but I found her like this." I scream back as they carry her into the back. I turn around and storm out pulling my phone out and quickly dialling Pyrrha. It may be early but I'm sure if I mention Ruby being in hospital she will forgive me.

"Blake, someone best be in the hospital for you to disrupt my training." Pyrrha said panting, I could hear an echo. I must be on speaker phone, but I don't care.

"Funny you should phrase it like that, well my morning consisted of Ruby calling me panicked and now we are in the hospital because Ruby looks like she just got hit by a fucking car!" I yell into the phone. I can hear what ever she was lifting dropping and her running over to where ever she kept the phone.

"What do you mean? Is Ruby alright?" Pyrrha asked a mile a minute. I can already hear her getting ready to run over to the hospital.

"She says she fell down some stairs but personally it looks like she got hit by a car. Her arm was hanging she was covered in bruises and she was bleeding. So either she fell down some stairs repeatedly or someone beat the shit out of her for a while. She was just brought into the back. I thought you would want to know." I spoke softly but still audible enough for her to hear.

"I'll be down there in as fast as I can. I'll see you soon Blake." Pyrrha said hanging up I could even say goodbye. I put my phone in my pocket. I don't care whoever caused this to her they are going to pay dearly and so help me if it was Cinder or Cardin. They will wish my parents moved again. The pain I will cause them would be extraordinary.

Even if it was just some random passer by on the street they will have hell to pay. Besides the standard procedure is a record filed for the police to look over. The only reason I'm staying here was is so Pyrrha doesn't need to be sedated because she is threatening some nurses. I really don't want to have two of my limited number of friends here hospitalise. I'm already getting shunned be two thirds of the school because I refuse to bow down to their social convention of shunning Ruby.

I wasn't waiting long either. Pyrrha came running up as fast she could. Falling over when she attempted to stop. Luckily enough for her I was fast enough to catch her. She smelt of sweat but seeing as she ran close to half a mile right after working out I can let it slide. As long as she is here then it will be better. That way we have someone to argue with and vent some anger.

"Thanks... is she alright? I swear if Cinder and Cardin did this. I will gladly take an expulsion." Pyrrha said regaining her breath as fast as she could and recomposing herself. Standing at her full height.

"I don't think it was them, they never got that bad when we didn't stop them. The worst they would give her would be a busted lip and maybe a black eye then they'll leave her alone until she is healed. But she looked like and I can't believe I'm using this analogy again but it looks like she got hit by a car." I spoke softly and in the back of my mind I knew they wouldn't but we need a face to blame right now. Plus I can be wrong and we need to figure out who it is if I'm right and who we need to send a message to.

"We need to tell the others and when they let us in then we can talk to her, until then we can also at least ask those jackasses if they did do this." I said as we took a seat outside. Thus far my day is yet to start of on a nice note, but Ruby is safe.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so this chapter may seem a bit out of place but trust me there is a method behind my madness... sometimes. Plus this is the much better in the long run for me than the other attempts. The next chapter should be longer, but also make this make sense. Hope you all love it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I for see two more chapters and an epiloguesc chapter, so I also hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. Now time to deal with an Anon reviewer.**

 **Grey~ yeah I kinda screwed the pooch on the whole phone answering so for the sake of argument she uses siri. As for the second part there is still a method to my madness and this chapter should clear it at least partially up. And to address your final point, have you ever attempted to think of a turn of phrase at five in the morning with an hour sleep. It is hard.**

Chapter 4: How did it come to this?

This was the first time in a while I was atop buildings looking over the edge debating if it would be worth it or not to jump. My arm had a dull throb to it, and I could hardly move it. It was in a cast that whoever put it on had a sense of my normal colour coordination. It was red and black. My shoulder hurt but I could at least it move my arm all be it a little bit. My ribs are sore and I couldn't see out of my left eye.

"Way to go Ruby, now Blake almost certainly called everyone in the group plus the bitch and the bastard that felt like it was okay to do this to me." I said to myself. At least no one knew of this place. I'm sure if anyone looked up they could see me shoes but no one ever looks up to see the sky. The simplicity in just looking up. Even if it was raining it was still better... so why do I always need to look down when I get up here. I'm not all that high up but everyone looks so small and yet the people that torment me can still cause me suffering.

I'm sure the nurses would have told them as well I'm missing. Not like I was staying to deal with the police, I could never deal with them. I always lied and said something like I fell. I guess it is just genetic to be two faced in public. One of the many things the douche I have the displeasure to call my father has given me.

I begin to swing my legs as the dangled over the edge. Why haven't I come up here in a while. The only thing to have changed would be Blake... but she is partially the reason why I'm in this state. Oh who am I kidding it this is all on me for thinking Yang can get drunk and not beating the shit out of me. Normally I may not vent my anger but I can still develop some, and I have a few times at almost everyone but the only person I can never get mad at was Blake.

At least before Yang got drunk all she did was tease me saying I have a crush but that isn't it. Or at least I don't think it is. Plus just a few hours later she put me in this condition. Even if what I had was a crush it isn't like I'll act on it. If I did then she would find out what my family decided was okay to do and then she will definitely shun me. Hell she would probably then spread the information and in the process confirm a lot of them.

While I was swinging my feet one of my shoes fell off, cursing I look to see if it hit someone and thankfully it didn't but someone grabbed it and ran into the building. There always had to be a good Samaritan. Heh knowing my luck it would be Yang. Know that I think about it it is only ten. She would be too hungover to answer any phone even if she was awake. As for dad well even sober he wouldn't answer a damn thing from the hospital or from any of my friends as long as Yang was home. She seemed to be the only one he cared about.

"Ruby!" Someone yelled from behind me. I'm just too tired to think who the voice belongs to. All I know is it didn't belong to one of my tormentors. I just pat a spot next to me. I'm not going to jump right now. I doubt whoever the person is know that but they should still see this sight. It is an amazing sight to behold. People not even noticing the person staring down at them. The simple bliss of either not knowing or not caring about what is going on in other people's lives.

The person walked over hopefully sensing that I'm not in the mood to talk right now. They probably were talking and I just didn't respond to them. I'm just thinking, not trying to be rude. Before I realise it I'm getting pulled back. Sharply but not painfully. That could just be from the concoction of drugs I got put on at the hospital. I stare up and see it is Blake looking worried at me. Now I actually feel bad for causing her to worry. Why am I feeling these things? How can she make me feel this way?

"Why are you here!? Why did you leave the hospital!?" Blake yelled at me. I could feel tears hitting my cheek. I look into her eyes and they were filled with tears. It looks odd. She has never shed tears. Maybe she is the reason I never felt the urge to come back here. No idea why she is crying. I've done this a few times a day before she came here. Oh wait that's right I never told the others about this place.

"Because I made a mistake calling you. I'm not going to jump don't worry about it. I come up here to think." I said softly moving her hands away and wiping her face. I have no idea why I told her not to worry. I only come up here when I want to jump. But I don't want to right now. Force of habit I suppose.

"What do you mean you made a mistake calling me!? Ruby you have broken bones in your arm multiple cracked ribs and a few hundred stitches. To top it off your same broken arm had a dislocated shoulder. What the hell happened to you!?" Blake yelled at me. It was funny how she seems to be the only on who truly cares enough to call me on my lies. The rest just seem to accept the lies at face value.

"I mean just that. I tripped down the stairs. It isn't that bad. I don't even feel any pain." I lied. Why is it that my first reaction is to always lie. They just want what's best for me. Why is it so hard to just tell the truth. It is simple Ruby, you open your mouth and say 'Yang beat the shit out of me and then she decided to rape me because I came out as a lesbian to her.' It isn't a hard thing to do. It seems that every thing I do either Yang or father decide to ruin it.

"Stop lying to me Ruby. The doctors even said you are malnourished. Plus with the recent injuries you got to day I know that is nothing but bullshit!" Why does she keep yelling? Why can't she just do what everyone else does? Just accept my lie Blake... Please. Just accept the lie.

"I'm not lying! I just fell down some stairs!" I yell back. I'm sure even the people on the streets can hear us but I don't care about that. What I do find fucked up I keep pushing the lie. Why? Why do I do that?

"So let me get this straight, you decided after you fell down the first time it would be fun to climb back up and throw yourself down again!? Why would you do that Ruby!? We all are worried!" why is she crying again. More importantly she thinks the others are worried? They don't even argue my blatant lies. They do stop the bullies but they also pass of what Yang does onto them. If anything they are just as bad.

"Yes Blake! I fell down the stairs a few times! And I did it because I just did!" I yell back and she quickly slaps the right side of my face... It wasn't like the other punches or kicks people give me. This wasn't out of malice or just for shits and giggles like was sometimes Yang's reasoning. No this felt different. I'm not sure how but it stung and my eyes began to sting with tears. Not like when I cried earlier. I'm positive she could hear it.

"Ruby, my parents always told me a simple thing. Don't bullshit a bullshiter. Tell me the truth." she stopped yelling. She quickly wiped my tears away from my good eye. I don't even think if she wasn't worried about my other eye, it probably was far too swollen to let them out. I have no idea as to how or what she lies about but I just know it isn't nearly as bad as to what or who I lie for.

"Because I know the truth will push you away and I don't want to lose you!" I yell the tears spilling from my eyes in a great torrent. How was she able to do this? How was she able to make me confess to lying? How does she fucking do this to me? "Only a handful of people still accept me and care about me. Outside of you it stops at Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Qrow. Literally no one else. If I told you the truth I know I would lose you all." I cry trying to pull myself away. I need to be up so once I tell her I can run. She can keep my shoe.

"You want the truth Blake!? Do you!?" I yell and she just looks at me and says one word. "Yes." calmly. She really does care. Why? We never knew each other until a month ago and even then for the first week I kept trying to push her away. Why does she care?

"Well let's see last night I came out as a lesbian to my sister who said that was great. She went out then got absolutely shit faced and then when she came back she beat the shit out of me for three hours. Then she thought that it would be funny to rape me!" I yell and she seems taken aback.

"But that was only how last night went for me. For three years it has been my dad will rape me nightly and then my loveable sister every now and then would come home to then beat the shit out of me. Don't get me wrong last night was a nice change of pace, but I would then go to school where the number of people who actually cared about me I could count on one hand!" Stop now Ruby. She is going to cry. It doesn't matter if she wanted to hear this.

"Not to mention every night I would come up here to debate if I should jump! I only seemed to stop when you came around. And the only reason I keep coming to why I stopped is because I finally met someone who cares enough to not just accept my lies! As well as..." just go for it Ruby. You already inserted your foot nicely in your mouth.

I lean forward and kissed her. She didn't seem to fight it, in fact she is kissing back. "As well as I think I like like you. I don't know how to explain it. The only other person I told made me look like this." I say and she just wraps me in a hug before I have a chance to run. She just whispers "I wouldn't ever leave you for something like that."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so I may have lied partaily when I said this chapter should explain the previous but hey this is what happens when you write by ear which is how I do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so back to this and I'm actually writing it earlier in the day compared to the previous chapters so you never know I may be able to actually get two chapters out today. Don't hold your breath though. I won't know until the end if I'll still be in the mood to write another chapter today.**

Chapter 5: What!?

I wasn't sure what came over me. She kissed me and I kissed back. Even with the bomb shell she dropped. It could be a lie? She did after all confess to lying. But this felt different then the other lies. Like she was telling the truth... but why the kiss then? Especially if what she says is true. Not that I minded. Her lips are soft. Why is it that my mind goes there first!? She just said her sister and dad rape her?

'Quick Blake before she has a chance to run hug her.' Was all that was going through my mind and I did just that. I wrap her in a hug, and just whisper "I wouldn't ever leave you for something like that." She begins to cry harder, she pushes her head into the crook of my neck. I just begin to rub her back.

Maybe that is how I know it isn't a lie. For the entire month I knew her she never cried openly. Even when I was driving to the hospital. She was crying in absolute silence. She never wanted to trouble other people with her problems. Normally she would bottle it up and seal it with a lie but thus far I seemed to be the only one who wanted that seal to be broken. All her emotions are just flowing out. Three years worth.

Three years even her close friends never seemed to question how clumsy she was. I just feel terrible I was going to pass the blame onto the people who bully her at school. She just needed someone to push her to force her to tell the truth. Why didn't she just tell the truth though. It would have caused her nightmare to end faster. Why would she just lie? I can attempt to wrap my mind around it till the cows come home but I can never know her reasoning.

"Ruby... we need to tell the police. They can't get away with this. They need to be held accountable." I say as her crying begins to die down. I'm not sure if it is dying down or she is just running out of tears to shed. She begins to cringe after I mention about going to the police.

"We can't do that Blake... they are still my family." Ruby said softly. Not taking her head away from the crook of my neck. When I attempt to remove myself from the hug she just squeezed tighter. I pull her head carefully out so I can look at her.

"Ruby, I can understand that they are still your family but they can't get away with it." I say sternly. I can't let this be a negotiation. She has to get help. Even if she doesn't want help right now she needs it. "Come on. We can go back to the hospital, get you looked at fully and the rest of us will go and get the police. You won't need to see them again." I say softly, I don't want to scare her. She needs something she knows she can use as an anchor.

"But Blake, they both said that I would get arrested as well... I can't go to jail." Ruby said a fresh batch of tears beginning to flow. I wipe the ones that spilled from her good eye. I don't want to risk hurting her other eye further.

"Ruby, I promise you. They can't arrest you for being the victim. If they do I promise I will break some laws and get sent into the same place as you've been sent to. I promise you if I can help it no one will do something like this again." I say as her tears subsided.

I'm not sure how long we were standing there. All I know is Ruby eventually fell asleep in my arms. I look down and my shirt is soaked, but that is the least of my concerns. I carefully pick her up. I knew she was malnourished but she is lighter than I thought. I carefully walked down the stairs. Being as careful as I could to avoid injuring her further. I will be damned if I'm going to add more injuries to her.

I carry her about a block down the road when I run into Qrow walking down the street. He was holding some plastic bag but dropped it when he saw Ruby n my arms. He ran over to us and stopped just a few feet in front of us.

"Blake what happened? Is she getting bullied again?" He started yelling as I quickly used a hand to cover his mouth.

"Mr. Qrow, normally I'd love the idea of someone getting angry about this but we need to get her back to the hospital. I'll explain in detail there of how she got to look like this... we also may want to call the police. There is a lot of illegal things in the story. Don't worry Ruby isn't the one breaking the law." I saw he nods and takes Ruby from my arms. It feels like I lost something important just because she isn't in my arms.

We began to walk carefully as to not wake her up. I take my phone out and text everyone that I found her and are on our way back to the hospital. I quickly got a message back from Pyrrha simply saying she was already on her way and that Jaune was with her. Ren messaged me shortly after that saying he was with Nora and that they were already there.

Well at least they were there and I have Ruby. She was going to be safe. And I'll be damned thrice over if I ever let her go back to that hell house. She will never need to shed tears of sorrow again. Even if I move again I will do everything in my power to make sure she will only cry with joy. She desperately needs something good in her life. And I will help to give her just that. Anything and everything good. The fact she hasn't decided to actually jump off the top of a building is remarkable, how much willpower she must have to constantly think that there will be an upside in the future.

We walk in through the doors and see Pyrrha's anger beginning to show. I clear my throat and she turns around. She walks up to us with a nurse and they lead us to the room Ruby was held in before she broke out. Normally I'd question it, she has proven that escaping from this room was important but I suppose that was more so because she didn't want her dad and sister to know where she was right now. Qrow carried her over and put her down in the bed and pulled the thin blanket up.

"Okay, I want an explanation now!" He shouted in a hushed whisper. That was all he needed to convey the meaning. He was concerned about the girl. As was everyone but I'm the only one that knew the truth. I feel disgusted just knowing it and the others don't.

"Have a seat all of you. This is going to be a long story that will cause some anger in all of you. I know the people in name only." I said before I went and explained to them what Ruby told me. Leaving out the part of how I found her sitting on the top of a building with her legs just dangling over the ledge. I could see their expressions change from slight distaste to pure rage.

Qrow looked over to Ruby once I was done and his expression was the darkest out of all of them. It looked like he was going to kill them. I don't even know if I should trust him to be alone. They may be worse then the scum of the earth but they don't deserve death. The do however deserve to suffer. But not die.

"I'll go call the police. It is hard to believe that someone can actually sink that low." Qrow said leaving quickly before anyone can stop him. I'm not even sure if I should let him but if he is just going to call the police. I should let him. This way it leaves us to talk. But no one wants to talk. They are all digesting what I revealed but I'm not even sure if I can full digest it myself.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well seeing as it isn't even midnight I think I may just write and post this story's last chapter before an epilogue. Hope you all love the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter time. Well there will be this and an epilogue but you guys know what I mean. I hope. I may say it a lot but I mean it, I really hope you all enjoy reading my stories.**

Chapter 6: Dreams Always Mean Something

I have no idea when Blake and I left the roof or how I ended up in my current place. I'm sitting on my bed with a chain attached to my neck and the other half welded to my bed. The last thing I remember was crying for the first time in a long time without any control and Blake just kept rubbing my back. I must have fallen asleep but she doesn't know where I live. It doesn't matter. Routine states that one of the bastards would come down and do what they do best. Destroy everything I hold dear.

I hear my door fly open and heavy foot falls. It is too light to be father dearest. It must be Yang. Yay they seem to want to mix it up. Beat me then violate me. At least my body may be to broken to feel anything. I suppose I can always hope for a silver lining, but only clouds have them it that figure of speech is anything to go by.

"Well Rubes, it seems that the bitch you had a crush on decided you weren't worth being so damaged. She moved away. That was the last person you had. Now it is just me and dad. I hope you don't mind, but I need to get my rocks off." She sneered as she walked towards me. As she gets closer she shoves me over and hold my head down. She threw my pillow away and used my blanket to tie my wrists together.

I force this idea from my mind. I really just want to forget this. I feel her shoving her fist inside. It hurts. A pure burning pain. I feel her lean up to my ear, "Heh your so tight. Remember this is going to hurt you more then it hurts me." Her voice felt like acid in my ears. I just want to forget this. How did I end up here. I start to thrash around. I've got to get away but she just punches me in the side of my face. I can feel it swell already. After that I can't remember.

I woke up on the floor and covered in more bruises and a few burns. It seems she got bored after I lost consciousness. It is funny almost. A few hours ago I just reviled this hell and now I'm stuck in it. Is this some form of divine punishment for something I did in a past life? It was funny to think that I had everything I could want. I had Blake and friends but they all vanished and then I woke up chained to my current place.

I sat pulling my legs up to my chest and cried into my knees. I lost them because I told the truth. Yang said that would happen and I didn't listen to her. Now the only people I have in my life are Yang and Dad. It is laughable almost. I finally did something that this family never seems to do and tell the truth and I also suffered the same thing no one in this family suffered. Being isolated. Forsaken. Alone. Stranded.

Yang was always right. No one was left. No one was going to come and stop this... this... this living hell. I look towards the only source of light that I could get now. A small window. I look out and all I could see was Blake relaxing with who used to be my friends. I could only cry harder. They were so close.

"Wait... Yang said Blake moved away. Wait my arm was broken. This is all a dream!?" I shout as I attempt to move further away then the chain could allow. I was pulled back hard by it. "This is nothing but a bad dream! LET ME GO!" I yell. I will not let my mind imprison me in my sleep. The only place where I could escape my hell. I will not let my last safe haven be destroyed now.

I see a hand offered to me. I don't care to who it belongs to. I took it and feel the person pull me up. There was a bright light and I jerked awake. I was greeted with a sight that made me sick to my stomach. Yang and daddy dearest sitting just outside the door. The only saving grace was Qrow sitting with them looking pissed and Blake holding my hand. It was warmth. That is all Blake's hands every gave me. A feeling of warmth. I recognise her hand... it was the same one that was offered to me in my dream.

"Blake... why are _they_ here." I didn't mean to let the venom I had slip. Blake just slowly rubbed my hand gently.

"Well the police are outside as well. They are going over all your medical files. After you fell asleep I carried you a bit and I ran into Qrow who helped me the rest of the way. I'm sorry, I told them and the others. They left because they said 'If I see them I may not be able to hold myself back.' Well that is what Pyrrha said, the rest just nodded in agreement." Blake said standing up.

"Blake! Please don't leave me alone with them." I beg. My eyes beginning to well up. While Qrow was a nice person, I just can't look at him right now. But I certainly can't and won't be near them by myself. The wall between us is still too close. I can almost smell the alcohol they almost certainly drank before they came here. "Ruby, I'm just going to inform the police that you are awake. They wanted to know so they can ask you some questions. I promise I won't leave if you don't want me to."

I nod and let go of Blake's hand. Each step she takes is a step closer to me getting sick. Something about her being close was just reassuring. I could hear some loud offensive yelling coming from Qrow once the door was opened. I never heard Qrow use anything close to that language. It was silenced once Blake cleared her throat. I could hear more, some of it being the awful person that had the gall to call himself my dad.

Blake stepped in after closing the door just behind some police officer. She didn't seemed to be that angry but I'm glad that they at least got a lady to ask my questions. I have no idea why but it just felt better.

"Hello Miss. Rose, I'm Officer Amethyst. I just have a few questions. We already have enough evidence to put your sister away, but this is more so about your other claim. It would be more difficult depending on some factors. Would you feel more comfortable if we did this in private?" She asked. I quickly just shake my head. I refuse to be alone in a room with a stranger. Blake just walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

It returns the safety Blake manages to give me. It was nice. It was what I really needed in this fucked up world. I really don't want my nightmare to come true. I don't want to lose Blake. "I'm fine if it is Blake in the room. But if it is someone else then I would mind."

"Okay then, I have to know when was the last time your father raped you?" She just bluntly stated. It was refreshing. Straight to the point. I didn't mind especially if it means I can get them out of my life forever.

"It was the night before last." I said seeing Blake glare out of the corner of my eye towards my dad. It was nice to see the mask of his beginning to crumble, it was a beautiful sight. It is almost like he knows what is going to come his way. It is beautiful.

"That actually makes it easier to connect. I have this special kit that will be able to collect some DNA. It will then get sent to a lab which will be compared to his DNA if they match then... well it is obvious. Even if he for some reason says you asked it is still classified as rape because you are under age." She spoke trying to lighten the mood as she pulled out some things. If it matches then he has no defence. He would be in jail for a long time. She already said they already had more then enough evidence to arrest Yang. It was beautiful. They finally will get their punishments.

 _3 days later..._

I've been in the hospital for three whole days. Something about it being mandatory for the types of injuries I had regardless of what else may have happened. The truth also prevented the bastard and the bitch from entering. Blake was allowed to stay as long as she wouldn't assist me if I wanted to escape. It ended up being a sleep over with her and Pyrrha and Nora. It was the best thing to happen to me in a while.

The important moment though is what lead me to this moment of anxiety. The moment of waiting for a call from that Amethyst lady. She said she would call me and let me know about the DNA the got if it tested positive for him or not. I know it should but a little part in the back of my mind just wanted to ruin my good mood that has continued for a few days.

"Okay... yeah I'll tell her... yeah I'm sure she will be happy to hear it. Okay... thank you for calling. Bye." Blake said hanging up the phone she was on as she climbed back into the room through the opened window. Normally I'd be angry as to her risking all the machines breaking just to answer a call but this is about me. I want one selfish act. I hope what ever deity is out there they will forgive me.

"It tested positive. They are en route to arrest him. But that does leave you short a house so when you get out you are more then welcome to stay with me." Blake said hugging me. I hug back as best as I can with only one arm.

I was crying tears of joy. The first tears of joy I've shed since long before mom even died. Since long before this hell started. I finally get justice. They will suffer a punishment for the pain and suffering they put me through. It is nice. I guess I finally found a cloud.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay expect the final thing for this tomorrow. Epilogues... Yay! plus a happy ending. So that is half the stories I've written fully. One happy and one sad. Leave a review I do love reading them and you never know a chat we have after it may inspire a story.**


	7. Epilogue

**Okay epilogue time... this has nothing to do with the story like you would guess but I hope you stay anyways, because I like talking to you all and reading your reviews.**

Epilogue

It has already been two years since I was placed in Qrow's custody. He even was nice enough to let Blake stay once in a while as long as we kept the door open. He was actually really nice. He never actually asked what happened during my small plight in hell. I still had some issues when it came to being bullied but it was still better. At least I wasn't getting tormented at home. I've been dating Blake since Tai's trial year and a half. I agree with Qrow he doesn't deserve to be called 'Dad,' a dad doesn't do that to his daughter.

I moved out a few months ago, and moved into a small place me and Blake are renting. It is nice one bedroom one bathroom. We are about a ten minute walk from Qrow's house and a three hour drive from Blake's parents. The kept with the moving but they gave Blake one of the cars so she can visit on a normal basis and well it is nice that we were able to keep a long distance relationship. Blake also never broke her promise. She didn't leave me again. When she was staying late Qrow refused to let her drive home. She had to stay and I could cuddle up with her.

It provided a nice serenity. Even when I started to have nightmares and anxiety attacks she would stay with me until I had calmed down. Sometimes we were up for nearly twelve hours and she wouldn't even move unless I told her to. It was sweet. Most of the times I just wanted to cuddle and she would gladly oblige. Other times I would just want to watch some movie. Even if she hated it she would walk downstairs with me and make use some hot chocolate and put the movie on. One time we just watched some sappy movie called 'Leap Year' despite how predictable it was I was mesmerized by the beautiful landscape. Blake promised to one day bring me there.

Which leads me to where I am right now. I'm having an almost complete break down and Blake refuses to wake up. I use all the strength I can muster and shove Blake out of the bed. She quickly pokes her head up getting ready to be mad at me but she quickly recognises me beginning to hyperventilate. She jumps back onto the bed and hugs me. "Remember Ruby, your shrink says you have to take deep breaths. Okay. In through the mouth-" She says taking a deep breath in.

"Out through the nose." She does just that. "And again, in through the mouth and out through the nose." She says and does what she says. I follow her lead and it begins to work. I begin to calm down. She always seems to have that affect. No one else could help me stop them out of the people I knew. She was a goddess in a way. She never once wanted anything else except my well being.

"Are you feeling better? Do you want to go get some hot cocoa?" She asks stroking my hair. It feels nice just being this close to her. "Can we just watch that one movie with the pretty landscape and cuddle on the couch? I... I just can't seem to be able to relax in the bed right now. I had that nightmare again." I say trying to be strong but I come off more timid then I normally would. I hate that I can't be strong but at least I have Blake.

"The one where you were chained?" She asks. I can't even form a vocal answer. I just feebly nod my head. That damn night mare has been plaguing my dreams for a while but I will not let them hinder me. I need to forget that they ever existed. But I just can't.

"Come on. Well go into the living room after I make us some hot cocoa and we can watch the movie again." Blake said carefully helping me up. She wrapped her arms around me as I lead the way. The only reason she wasn't right next to me was because of the small hallways. This was all she could do to let me know non-verbally that she was there, but she never needed to do it. I knew once she saw the slightest signs of me having an anxiety attack she would never leave me. She has almost lost a job because I was having an attack at college.

We walk into the kitchen and she disengaged from the hug but I clung to her arm. She was used to it. She became quiet adapt at making the hot chocolate with one arm. Once we had the beverages in hand we walked into the living room and took a seat as she pressed play on the remote. I cuddle up and put my head on her lap. She begins to stroke my hair and I must have fallen asleep around the time their path gets blocked by a bunch of cows.

It was a pity because I may fined the move sappy but I loved the ending. She was in a bad relationship but didn't realise it until she was faced with an important question. 'If your house was burning and you only had time to save one thing what would it be?' I already know my answer would be Blake. I don't care about what we have. While I would be sad our precious memories would be destroyed but I could always make new ones with her.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well there it is. I would like to take this time to thank a few people, so if you want to skip this part then so be it because that is all this will be right now. Firstly ExpertoftheBlade for giving me the idea of Ruby being chained. Secondly to the two Anon reviewers Leafy and Grey I'll be honest I wish you two had an account so we could have some form of a chat but it was still great to see you take an interest anyways. Thirdly a person by the name growlscout, you have been a loyal reader and have pointed out time and time again things I miss while writing.**

 **And finally the person who caused me to think about this story truLBfn. This was inspired by a chat I had with that person about how something I wrote wasn't done to often and that eventually lead me to this. Take a bow.**


End file.
